What if Emma Was Jay and Jay Was Emma
What If Emma Was Jay and Jay Was Emma is a Degrassi Mini, a part of the first series of minisodes. It takes place during Season 4 of Degrassi: The Next Generation, although it was filmed during Season 5. Cast *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason Plot Spinner is trying to sell a stolen MP3 player to Jay for $50, who refuses to buy any stolen merchandise despite the deal it is, saying Spinner is lucky he doesn't report him to Ms. Hatzilakos. Spinner calls him a "nark" and insults Jay's organization he is protesting, all while Emma approaches the two of them. Emma and Spinner greet each other, and she offers him $25 it, which he rejects. He leaves, and Emma addresses Jay, asking if he is trying to save the world as usual. Jay says that his organization is nothing really, and Emma reveals that she finds his virtue attractive, which causes him to smile and thank her. She invites him to skip his next class, so that they could hit The Ravine to have some "fun", implying oral sex. Looking nervous, Jay tells her that he has a book report, but Emma silences him, telling him to stop. They are interrupted by Sean, who yells out Emma's name. She greets him as, "Hey, babe. Where have you been hiding?", and he blames her for giving him a social disease, while sporting the hook-up bracelets. Emma retorts that he enjoyed every minute of it, which leaves Sean with no reply, showing he did therefore enjoy it. Emma is pleased with herself, and drags Jay behind her to the ravine. Trivia *This mini is a parody of the Emma/Jay hook-up that occurred in Secret (1) and Secret (2). *The stolen MP3 player that Spinner is trying to sell is most likely a parody of Spinner stealing Jimmy's MP3 in Fight for Your Right. *It seems that because Emma and Jay have swapped roles, it has caused Sean to stay at Degrassi; while in the main timeline, he left Degrassi in Back In Black. Also Spinner was trying to sell the MP3 player; while in the main timeline, he returned it to Jimmy and apologized. Quotes *Emma: "Jason Hogart. Trying to save the world as usual?" Jay: "Well, it's nothing really." Emma: "You know that's what I find so attractive about you? Your virtue, or whatever?" Jay: (nervously) "Thank you!" Emma: "What do you say you and I blow off next class; hit the ravine have some fun?" Jay: (clears throat) "Me... the ravine.. gee, Emma I have... I have a book report..." Emma: "Shhhhh! Let's go!" *Sean: "Emma!" Emma: "Hey, babe. Where have you been hiding?" Sean: "Don't 'Hey, babe' me! You gave me a social disease!" Emma: "And if I recall, you loved every minute of it." *Emma: (to Jay; laughs) "C'mon, big boy, let's party." Gallery Spinner-and-Emma-spinner-and-emma-16434849-438-314.jpg 878jh.jpg 87uijk.jpg uijkm.jpg emmaspinjay4.jpg 687uijk.jpg jaymmma.jpg 89uijj.jpg theywouldabeenacutecouple.jpg thothatcouldjustbetheboozetalkinglol.jpg seanandhisuglyhair.jpg lawl4.jpg seanlikesitrough.jpg heisemmasbitch.jpg brbbouttogoblowjay.jpg butjaydoesn'twantcrabs.jpg emmawasn'tsomepushoverbitchlikethisjay.jpg Video Alternate Versions *Here on TeenNick Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 4 Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 5